


bad hair day(s)

by sadsunflowertumblr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a drama queen in this, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Scruffy Pendragon Fest (Merlin), rated teen for some swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsunflowertumblr/pseuds/sadsunflowertumblr
Summary: Merlin goes off on one of his magic quests without any explanation to Arthur. One morning, Arthur realises how long his hair has gotten since Merlin didn’t trim it before he left. George, being Merlin’s temporary replacement, goes ahead and cuts Arthur’s hair... which results in a bowl cut just like George’s own hair. Afterwards, Arthur refuses to get his hair cut ever again.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Scruffy Pendragon Fest





	bad hair day(s)

George was extremely annoying. And not annoying in the good way, like Merlin is. Merlin the traitor. Merlin the back-stabber. Merlin the criminal. Merlin the liar. Merlin the…

Eh, Arthur ran out of words.

Whatever the proper insult is, he was still annoyed at his manservant for disappearing in the middle of the night according to Gaius and forcing Arthur to result to… _this_.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Arthur asked sternly. George stood off to the side, clippers snipping at the blonde’s hair. He could feel the fallen strands tickling his neck.

“Yes, sire. I do this hair myself.”

Ah, that relaxed him. He let out a breath and closed his eyes. He shouldn’t worry. His hair wasn’t that outgrown. Just needed a trim.

Wait-

_Himself?_

Does that mean…

“Finished, my lord.”

The King’s eyes snapped open as he looks at himself in the mirror. George had some the exact same extremely short bowl cut. George had given Arthur an awful bowl cut.

_Oh no._

* * *

“Why are you wearing your helmet indoors?” Merlin asked, tidying up Arthur’s chambers after they’ve gotten so messy during the couple of days he was away. “Training has been over for hours. Has it finally gotten stuck on that big head of yours?”

“No, _Mer_ lin. It is not _stuck_ ,” Arthur snapped. His voice muffled through the metal. “Perhaps I just like wearing it. I’m a trendsetter if you haven’t noticed. Everybody in the kingdom looks up to me. You’re just too dimwitted to pay attention since you're always off gallivanting in meadows and doing who knows what.”

Merlin snorted. “Sure. Now, why are you really wearing it?”

“I just told you.”

“Alright, if you want to be that way,” Merlin said, amused. They continued in a peaceful silence, Arthur going over papers and Merlin folding laundry, before there was another question.

“Say, what ever happened to George? Normally he’d take over my job when I’m gone.”

Arthur sucked in a breath. “I dismissed him. I can’t stand him. He’s the _worst_ , you know that right? Completely boring. He can’t even do one bloody job correctly. Now look where I am.” The words spilled out in his complaining before Arthur could think about it.

“Oh?” Merlin grinned at Arthur’s glare like the little shit he is because he finally got something. “And where would that be? Could it be related as to why you’re wearing that helmet?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Luckily the King’s face was hidden. Merlin couldn’t see the embarrassed blush that started to spread. “Merlin, what are you doing? What- NO!”

* * *

“ _Mer_ lin, I swear to the Gods if you say or do _anything_ , it’s a day in the stocks.”

Merlin’s face was going red as he was trying to contain his laughter. Arthur’s face was going red of embarrassment for being exposed.

“Come now, sire. It’s not- It’s not that- Oh who am I kidding. It’s horrendous!” Merlin couldn’t even jokingly lie before he tumbled onto the floor in giggles. “Forgive me, don’t let me stop you from wearing your cover-up,” he managed to get out between breaths.

Arthur pouted and grumpily put the headgear back on.

* * *

"Arthur, you don't have to grow your hair out. It’s been a couple of months since The Incident. At this rate, it'll be longer than Gaius's! And I don't even know how his hair is that long at his age."

"You don't understand, Merlin. My image is ruined. People have already seen me with,-” he pauses to shudder before spitting out a name. "With _George's_ hair. You have no idea how humiliating that is!"

Merlin watched as his King dramatically flopped onto his bed. "You act like George committed grand treason against you."

"He _did_!" Arthur whined. “You witnessed the result of his crime.”

The servant sighed, mentally exhausted. “Yes, but if I’m the one cutting your hair it’d be the same style you’ve always had.”

Arthur sat up in a flash, pointing at Merlin. “And how do I know you wouldn’t purposefully mock me? Or perhaps George could sneak in while your back is turned and shave my head completely!-”

“What? Why would George do that?”

“-Or what if your hand could slip? What if you accidentally cut off an eyebrow of mine? Or my throat could be sliced?”

The King continued to list off a multitude of reasons of things that could go wrong as Merlin facepalmed.

“And that is all why I have come to the executive decision to grow out my hair and a beard. Nothing will ever change my mind. I’m putting my foot down on this. Nope.”

* * *

“Say, Princess, there’s something I’ve noticed these past few months,” Gwaine commented as the knights dismounted from their horses after a patrol.

“And what’s that Gwaine? Have the ale prices gone up?” Arthur deadpanned.

“Nah, just. Well. Your hair has grown out. Even your facial hair.” The knight smirked.

Arthur had considered himself lucky for nobody mentioning it. Whether it be they picked up on his attitude he’d give them back when he was still wearing The Shame Helmet after The Incident and servants and knights would give him a strange look, or the fact that most people knew not to question the King on possible personal matters such as this. But of course, it had to be Gwaine to bring it up out of all people.

“Yes. And is that so wrong?”

“No, not at all your highness. In fact, I’m extremely flattered,” Gwaine’s smirk turned into a teasing smile. Arthur raised an accusing eyebrow.

“ _Flattered_?”

“Oh yes. I’m glad my dashing good looks was able to inspire a legendary king. You trying to look more like me, sire?”

The knights around them, plus Merlin, all stood silently. Waiting anxiously for Arthur to start yelling at Gwaine. They could all see that look in his eye. The glint of wanting to hit the knight upside the head. To give him extra exercises during training. It wasn’t uncommon whenever Gwaine was involved. Arthur stared blankly, his face slowly contorting into rage.

“MERLIN! GET THE TRIMMERS!”


End file.
